


Unknown, at Sad Hill

by Rionarch



Series: There Are Many Here Among Us [3]
Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Government Agencies, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rionarch/pseuds/Rionarch
Summary: John Marcone did not appreciate the removal of his pieces from the board and if there was a back door deal in Chicago, he'll be (literally) damned that it goes unaccounted for.
Series: There Are Many Here Among Us [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999840
Kudos: 8





	1. Morte Di Un Soldato

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paklalat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paklalat/gifts).



> To my dear Paklalat, who knows how this one ends. Dibs to the first one that figures out what's going on.

Nathan Hendricks was dead, to begin with. For seven months and five days.

“He will remain dead for however as long as it takes you to procure either power, position, or psychopomp proxy. More so if _you_ remain in someone else’s powerplay.” Namshiel was looking out of the window for his limited scope of availability. To say that Gard had been less than impressed with his reasoning to take up the coin was a mild way of putting it. He had requested various containment options to be made to mitigate their effects. The Fallen was lamenting, yet again, the lack of time they had to experiment to his happiness.

“Oh which we have two options currently in progress.” I’d taken to having a dysfunctional earpiece on my person so I didn’t look like a lunatic. The last thing I’d need was for a mental capability valuation from either sides of my business.

I was no longer sure that I would pass muster. 

Gard paused in her typing, “Sir, I must insist you rethink. I’ve lied on your behalf to the mortals with no issue. I cannot in good faith allow you to lie to yourself.” She was of course talking about the latest agreement I’d made with one of the bank patrons. An olive branch to make up for having his vault robbed not many years ago.

Lord Hades had been almost Fae like in his exchange of questions.

I’d wanted information on eternity. He’d wanted information on what made John Marcone.

“She’s right. You’re lying.” Namshiel shrugged and began to occupy the entire window, blocking out my visible light. No matter.

“Ms. Gard,” I began after making note of the latest summons and alert from a site not fair from the lake,” I have exhausted mortal means. I’d ascribed to your own magics,” she nodded sadly knowing already where this was going, “I’ve mustered the last ounces of faith I’d had to no avail.”

Namshiel smirked when I got up and draped himself around me like an insidious cloak no one would ever see.

“Lord Hades had committed to help if I’d completed his tasks with the same stakes as previously held. The infernal was a necessary back up.” I could almost hear Hendricks reminding me that what Hades promised may not match what I had wanted.

My phone dinged with an alert from my PR agent:

The Art Institute of Chicago was having a donation drive and it would be most beneficial for me to put in a regular appearance there.

“Feel like seeing _Nighthawks_ again?” Art had never been a driving force in his life nor could he feign interest. Namshiel audibly whined before vanishing into whatever ether he’d come from.

Having a Fallen in your head does not make magic any more practical than having it explained. He’d often despaired at what he claimed were my own mental handicaps of mortal degeneracy.

“Perhaps. I’m more partial to _Saint George and the Dragon_ myself.” I grinned. Of course she was.

Where’s once before driving through Chicago was like feeling life in the city- in my city- I could only see the devastation the titan brought on us. Mortar and cables, broken bricks and distorted skylines were the remains of that night.

 _More than some of the remains we were left with._ According to Gard both Dresden and myself had certain words for Vadderung.

“Sir, are we secure?” Gard met my eyes through the rearview mirror as I bit back the sarcastic response. In her eyes we’d never be secure as long as I held on to the coin and my bargain.

“As you may.”

“I’m begging you. This is not going to end as well as you might want. Seek peace- seek sexual gratification, conquer the country. This is not well for you, John.” As we pulled up to the Chicago Institute of Art as clear as day were the lion acting rather contrary to their nature.

Being inanimate objects roaming the street. They were acting quite lion-like otherwise. 

“Please park, Ms. Gard we might be here a while.” Magic still made as much sense as the box of lucky charms.

Under the lion’s pacing was another creature, smaller, but equally as feline, that was taunting the lion’s each step of the way.

“It’s a Malk. A Winter Creature.” Namshiel whispered in my ear and has us raise our hand. “Grant me reason to strangle it?” I tensed. Magic wasn’t always by my choice and doing so would allow him temporary control over my body. “If I recall correctly and I do, Knight Dresden curbed all the creatures from picking apart humanity. There would be no consequence to you,”

I wrested my hand away from the Fallen’s control and grabbed the cable laying for use next to the telephone pole. I took the whole reel over my shoulder and unwound some slack.

“You’ll have to try harder, I’m afraid.” I wrapped the excess cord around my hand for easier grasping and flex my hand a few times, the end of the wire scraping against the payment to and fro.

“Gard, can you render them immobile again?” Frankly I didn’t know if they were originally like this or not. The fact that the Cubs were actually cursed had been enough, thank you very much.

The nearest lion growled and leaped at me. I lashed out and used the makeshift whip to strike its paw. There was enough leverage to dive down and pull it with me. Before the other one could approach I lassoed paw to head and _pulled_.

My foot hit wrought iron and as suddenly as it begun the statues were still again.

“We could have done that,”Namshiel complained. Out of the lion’s mouth fell a coin, roughly hammered with a lion’s sigil onto it.

Behind it a One.

“It would be foolish to deny myself any advantage,” I said while making sure no one was nearby, “and to rely on it as well.”


	2. Il Forte

Ms. Pritha Aberdeen was a pinnacle of professionalism, a rising star to her credit, and to my most elucidating misfortune, _in my way_. The accompanying officer besides her looked more weary at the threats on the table.

“I’ve read the reports. You’re office had sent them in triplicate; please rest assured they will not be ignored.” I smiled at her and she simply didn’t buy it and continued to scrawl more offenses in ticced boxes. I half believe Raith was behind this if animals weren’t freighted at the sense of her.

“I’m simply questioning the timing. Three days before construction is to begin there is suddenly a rare species of _bird_ nesting in my reeds?” An entire lakefront development- made to buy off everyone into hallucinating what they’d seen last summer out of the blood soaked streets- was completely halted due to a few birds being found mangled. No other fauna. No land dips, not fungus, water was…stagnant…

Fine. It was a swamp. But it was my swamp.

She adjusted her helmet, “Yeah, that’s how birds work. They nest. Your citations.” She handed my lawyer more paperwork, whistled, and had her people close the site and post signage to ward off pedestrians.

“Flip a coin- what’s worse? Activists or Unions?” My lawyer scoffed and thumbed through the pages. No matter what he’d find there would be no work done for the day or likely the next. “Won’t help her leaving town. The mangled birds are going to have people out here.” He gave me a side eye at that.

Business isn’t just the fine line between legality and ineptitude- sometimes it’s ensuring your problems get a better paid job with benefits somewhere far away from you. Then other options may be exhausted.

 _Speaking of exhausted,_ I thought, weary of Gard being missing. She was getting better at making those bullets of hers with much less downtime, but rushing her into fatigue wasn’t worth it. 

Care was needed for the bullet that killed Karrin Murphy.

“Understood, Mr. Caldwell,” something shiny caught my eye. “If you wouldn’t mind having the teams review other potential property problems? I have a feeling there might be some inquires on all of our paperwork.” I waved off my security team and headed under the caution tap- an intern turned to stop me until I smiled at him.

“Just going for a walk,” The light was gleaming more in the early dawn. A cluster of them. “Perhaps I’ll see these magnificent birds.” There were only a few pictures of the mangled fauna around but each of them were done crudely even for an animals. I didn’t look unlike some of the creatures the Fomor had spit out in the interim years at Chicago. Avian species were a slightly new set from them.

I’d made my way down the somewhat rocky pathway. It wasn’t frequented by many people “Which is why no one noticed the emerging species,” Aberdeen said offhandedly.

The pink light of dawn caught the flock again- the wildlife dept was right about their being rare birds. Unfortunately they belonged in the depths of the ocean with the other Fomor and their ilk. Their beaks and claws were of the same sort of bronze they’d armored themselves in and just as sharp.

The first bird made a lunge for me when it noticed I was alone.

Like _I_ was prey anywhere in my city.

“KRAW!” The thing screamed; I’d been quick with my knife and gotten it in the wing joint, knocking it down swiftly into the reeds. The others did not take that as kindly but gave me time to retrieve my gun.

“Kraw!” Screamed another with a bullet in the fest. It was obvious that the flock was more than five birds and needed far more bullets (or knives) than I had on my person. I could call on Namshiel.

 _Or_ , I thought as I shot over to two more birds, missing one, _I could remind them exactly who’s land their on._

I ran over to grab the first bird I’d wounded. The creature was still squawking with life that was corrected with a clean break of its neck. I tapped along it’s face til the long beak started to reverberate back that it was as hollow as any other. The beak was metal and very, very, loud when amplifying the cellphone’s jingle.

I shot another one to prove my point.

The rest of the flock moved and, as one, dived back under the water, no doubt to report back to their masters. The ones I’d shot were laying on the ground twitching through their fatality, and I took a closer look around.

There were two large nests with eggs. I grimaced and began to smash the shells with my heel.

A clang came through the dead bird’s beak where my cellphone still was. Out of fell another coin like the first. It was lightly hammered with a fluttering of wings and talons on it. The number Two was inscribed on the back.

The wait between these was an agony but I suppose that was the intention.

“Hey! HEY!” Coming down the way was Aberdeen and the intern. “We heard gunfire!” She came closer and gasped.

I could admit having a strangled bird in my hand was not going to go over well. The smashed eggs weren’t going to help.

“I…would like to speak with my lawyer.” I pressed as officially as I could and tried to remove my cellphone from the creature’s beak professionally. So they wouldn’t notice. Aberdeen screeched and demanded the officer arrest me.

“For the record,” Namshiel began, “If we’d simply constructed a net to lower the fowl to the water they could have been electrified.” I mentally added another two weeks to the construction- inspectors had some problems with crime scenes.

My only condolence would be that if the Fish and Wildlife Dept was what put me away, every other agency would be as ashamed as I was.


	3. Fuga A Cavallo

I ignored Raith looking me over and scowling at my borrowed clothes. The other Valkyrie in the group waggled her eyebrows enough to be elbowed by Sigrun.

“I am a little surprised you didn’t ask so many questions.” Namshiel had been very talkative this evening. He’d agreed, for the most part, with Dresden’s assessment of the ritual aspect of the day. He stayed far too quiet on the reflections of corruption.

“You bargain with me for my occult knowledge. You’ve entered a challenge with Hades for…well, however _you’d_ like to define it.” Curiously that was the second time someone saw fit to warn me that Hades and my intention wasn’t the same, “do you think the Wizard child is going to save you?” he asked once upon a time.

“This…this dumbass accidentally summoned the Erlking for the Hunt.” Dresden was putting it mildly but perhaps _too_ mild as Gard turned her glare over to me. I’d promised to invest in Namshiel and he was calling in his quarterly dues- as with any demon he grasped quickly how to engage the modern to his benefit.

“He was already invited to your bachelor party. I appear to have simply formalized the invite. I must say I’m surprised at your entourage.” Kincaid, in particular, was a surprise. Goodman Grey shrugged and drank another bottle of beer they’d brought along.

“Outside contractor hired me to make sure Dresden stays alive.” Said Kincaid through his crossfire. I frowned. Based on reports Kincaid was the one who’d killed Dresden in the first place-without my leave, to make matters worse.

“My condolences.” Namshiel, who had been lingering at the edge of the boat in curiosity, vanished.

“Evening gentleman, ladies.” Spoke Vadderung for the first time this evening. “If you do forgive me for the abrupt landing I wanted to make sure everyone was here in good time to enjoy the hunt. I hear there is a marvelous stag to be caught tonight and wish you all the best.” Whatever the others were saying washed away in a haze- Namshiel saw to that. Out of all them this was perhaps the most clearly identified one and so soon after the last.

Capturing the Hind.

“Sigrun, take the west point and we’ll drive forward. Grey, if you’re amenable to payment what is the chances of taking the that little sound near the dock-“ Dresden spluttered about getting to the dock while Raith gave him the breakdown in expectations. Before Grey could answer he appeared lost his damn mind, transformed into a bull, and ran over Kincaid.

We scattered.

“Marcone, What do you think the plan is?” I had a much easier time with the Kelpies this go around. We’d made a few jagged rings around the island in search of the beast.

“This one is obvious. It’s a magical night so why not?” there were noises all over the island. At one point Vadderung swung down next to Sigrun to take her out with a laugh- I narrowly ducked under Raith’s “friendly fire”.

Dresden was moaning more than the hags.

“Did you know,” I began to club my fist into the back of a goblin’s neck. “That he called Hendricks my leash?” Sigrun snorted and dispatched with another goblin.

“I’ve told you he’s more perceptive than his looks. His nicknames might not be flattering but he’s done a lot to bury the lede.” To all of Dresden’s long lived compatriots “Cujo” was a person that Nathanial Hendricks was not.

“Gard!” We’d finally had out shot. There was an ogre reaching down to swipe at the golden hind at least until Gard tackled the beast.

I aimed.

I missed.

Jared Kincaid _didn’t_. He’d also had help of the island trapping the beast into a corral for him to shot like fish in a bucket. Dresden helped the Hellhound win the Golden Hind and the named glory.

Absolutely on purpose, Namshiel’s words repeated over _Do you think the Wizard child is going to save you?_

We were neither the first nor the last team to reach the boat again only to find it completely repaired. Dresden was staring into the distance, Kincaid was smug, and Grey still had tusks in his mouth.

“Here!” Vadderung and the Erlking were positively jovial as they shoved the mead horns into our hands. “You cup runneth over…for today at least.”

Raith looked like his was grinning so tight his teeth might crack, “Would you like your souvenirs?”

“Oh, I no. We’ll collect after the celebrations at the castle. Embark on and we’ll reconvene there.” Like a thunderbolt shot all three were gone leaving them in shambles. Raith, of course, kept speaking sarcastically to the incendiary marks. “Oh yes. Please do come. Please be our guest-“

I winced, knowing he should not have said that.

“Put our service to the test!” crowed Freydis and Dresden, completely off key. They continued the tune and make shift dancing up the ramp into the boat, knocking over more than a few things.

“You’re smiling.” Sigrun sprung on me as we got closer to Chicago.

“I smile a lot.” Her eyes rolled.

“Allow me to rephrase. You’ve lost an opportunity and you’re smiling.” I waved my hand about. The fires on the island were put out ages again and the visibility was declining. You had to know its existence to properly see it.

“Blame it on an invigorating hunt in the night air.” She was right, though. I was relaxed- more than I’d been in months (years).

“Perhaps I should arrange playdates more often,” Sigrun said over the dun of Dresden and Grey fighting over a toy lightsaber. “You’re all the richer for it.”


	4. Marcetta Senza Speranza

All careful banter with Lara went to a screeching halt when she’d uttered words that should have meant nothing to her in her coy teasing,

"Cleaning out the stables? And to think they only have you pinned for drugs, prostitution, and tax evasion.”

I _had_ made certain arrangements for the race but nothing that ran to literal or metaphorical cleaning- despite the dinosaurs erupting into a race midway. Inspiration could be coined from any source and it was particular that she would in fact choose those words.

“Baron Marcone,” A bit away from the group the spy Justine bowed in front of my- and lo, a child as another shield.

“You look well,” I lied. She knew it too. Namshiel wailed in a way only a spirit could and stopped me from going any closer to the woman of such interest. I did not allow the control of my body as such a novelty.

“Baron Marcone,” She began again and licked her lips. “I wish to entice a wager on behalf of accorded peoples.” Summoned most likely from the air the Leanansidhe arrived on a horse mighty enough to cower any creature that might have been in the stables that day. Again, Namshiel wailed enough to grant a headache. 

“I’ll hear as a second. It’s a fine day for the odds,” her cat like eyes glimmer. Her manner had always reminded myself of someone but I could not recall.

“Am I here as a formality?” Leanansidhe laughed.

“I’ve other wages to confirm, Baron.” Here, she pursed her lips, “Although I find it very unkind that I am still not seen fit to lead. I offer a creature of my personal gardens. For whomever wins must see fit to inform the Erlking of my suitability to lead the hunt,” if that look meant anything it was that gossip had already started for my ahem, misfire.

“I need to speak to Lara.” The faerie went cold again. It seemed that whatever Justine had done lost her the patronage of both Raith and Dresden.

“Offer the child and be silent.” The posture of Justine wasn’t feigned and there was a wild, desperate look in her eye. A text message from Gard blinked through regarding the fight in the Nevernever.

“She’s the nexxus it’s _her_ ,” Namshiel spoke to me. This spy was radiating something to warp the fabric of realty somehow.

“Only- only if the Baron makes it a fair race.” The group turned to me. By my own admission to Lara I’d already fixed the races. If this were to be sporting I’d have to undue the work I’ve already done for my mortal associates. In other events a more long term solution might make itself available but as with so many factors in the supernatural the course of my being was going to be diverted by choices.

Gard was not here to offer advice and Namshiel’s would not be prudent given how he’d reacted to the company being kept.

“Suppose everything is corrected. My constituents would lose if my work is undone. What would make the Accords supersede that of the mundane world?” The body guards around me had been clued into the state of the Barony though it made no difference if they were not a part of that world. Should I do this it would reward their loyalty for childish stories they would never see the light on.

“Why, Gentleman, just the souls of innocent children.” Handmaiden to the Queen of not she’d stepped too far.

“I do not appreciate being manipulated.” Justine worried at her lip while Leanansidhe laughed.

“Do not pretend to have curtesy you will not give others. There’s a great many who’ve been manipulated and tarnished by your own whims. Act as Summer, act as Winter I care not.” The mirth was a ploy, “Will you Baron Marcone take the terms as such and let this being a playing field for the Accords or shall we direct ourselves elsewhere?”

I’d figure out sooner or later who her attitude reminded me of.

My fellows frowned as I made the call, tapped wires aside, to undue the desired outcome of the races. I sincerely wished the other jockey’s and their managers the best of luck.

“Thank you, Baron Marcone. This…”Whatever Justine was going to say had been interrupted as Leanansidhe had closed her eyes and summoned a car out of seemingly no where- with a frantic woman inside.

“H-help!” The woman tried to scramble out but got shoved back in by the handmaiden.

“Connie Pounder! As a neutral party you are charged with the safety of the child until a fair solution had been found,” Like a police officer, she tapped the back of the car and it disappeared back from wherever it might have come from. Once again I became witness only to their affairs.

“This isn’t fair,” Justine turned to me and tried to tell me about the baby or so I thought. She grabbed her throat when no words came out.

“I told you to _be silent_. Dare you not to speak of house affairs to other parties.” The Leanansidhe gave a cold response. My part in undoing work and disappointing my constituents took some more time to unravel. I would have been keener in actual battle. I’d barely finished my last call when the race began.

“And. Our. Winner. Is…GAZELLE STRIPES!”

Not my horse, nor my investors. Perhaps most importantly, if the scream meant anything, not Justine’s either.

I’d taken the time to check on the children, both nestled in the same car Leanansidhe summoned through the Nevernever, and dodge another potentially poisonous kiss.

The replacement flower from Raith felt heavier than it should now also occupied with a coin with the motion of stampeding horses and a very distinct “IV” on its back. I’d take it even if I still weren’t quite sure what task I’d accomplished to befit this.

I had more work to do.


End file.
